vghsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Law
'New Law '(also known as The Law) is part of the FPS team for Napalm Energy High School and is the secondary antagonist of Season 3. He serves as a replacement to The Law after he is kicked out of NEDHS. Ashley Barnstormer states that he is better looking and a more skilled player than The Law. He is Ashley and Shane's right hand man. Overview New Law is introduced in the series right as the original Law was fired from NEDHS. He is shown to be as cocky and imperious as Shane and Ashley. His real identity or background is unknown. Despite his antagonistic ways, New Law is shown to be extremely skillful at Field of Fire. This is shown in Season 3, Episode 3 and the Finale. Season 3 New Law is introduced in the start of Season 3, Episode 3 as Ashley and Shane fire The Law. New Law proves that his charisma is skin deep after he breaks The Law's WASDs. Later, during the semi-finals match between VGHS and Napalm , New Law remains on top of the map's roof, relaxing and waiting for his signal. As Brian Doheny and Jumpin' Jax are about to reach the extraction point and win for VGHS, New Law throws a knife and kills Jumpin' Jax, returning him to his hostage position. Shortly after, New Law kills Brian on the ground, and attempts to kill Jenny Matrix but fails and Jenny kills him. After the game, Jenny punches Ashley out of rage, and New Law stands there surprised. Finale Following the hostile takeover of VGHS in Episode 5, New Law is seen with Shane and Ashley in the VGHS Courtyard. At Ashley's suggestion, Shane throws a football at Calhoun as he is walking away with his office items, knocking the box out of his hands. The three then celebrate. Later, New Law's face is seen by a disgraced Lawrence Pemberton on a Napalm Energy Drink can while he is working at a game store. Following dealing with an annoying customer, speaking to BrianD, and quitting his job to rejoin VGHS, Lawrence seizes a yellow N64 controller. While wielding it he screamed he will "put customer's teeth into New Law's mouth so the police would misidentify both of their bodies." Right before the Napalm Bowl begins, New Law is seen preparing for the match. New Law glares at Lawrence Pemberton (having not expected to see him there) as he waves his Nintendo-64 controller menacingly. As the match begins, in-game New Law is standing on the watch tower next to Shane. Shane spots Ki Swan far across the map and tells New Law to bring him "the head of Ki Swan." New Law nods and works his way over to her. He kills several enemy players on the way with little effort. New Law shoots at Ki Swan with his two Desert Eagles but misses. Shortly after, New Law is running under a tower towards Ki Swan, when Lawrence attempts to trip him in a sneak attack - New Law flips over his leg. Lawrence throws a proximity mine on the beam next to New Law. The two are then stuck in a version of a Mexican Standoff, where Lawrence mocks him. New Law disregards Lawrence and questions him of his motive, asking him if he wants "severance pay" and to "take it up with accounting". New Law becomes wary when Lawrence points out his proximity mine near New Law's head. Lawrence states he could kill Ki much faster than New Law ever could. New Law suggests a wager. Old Law accepts, deactivates his mine, and says, "May the best Law win." The two are later seen through Ki's binoculars. They are running towards her with their guns out, but they keep knocking each other over so neither can aim. The two later engage in a slapping fight while rolling in the dirt. Lawrence and New Law call a time-out to agree on a "Hair Truce" since neither of them want the other touching their hair, then call a time-in. Ki stops by on an ATV and yells to Lawrence to get on. Lawrence responds by tossing a knife at her, narrowingly missing. Ki screams and drives away. New Law shoots at Ki and misses. New Law and Lawrence turn to each other and scream in unison, "She's getting away, you idiot!" They then spot an unused VGHS truck and run towards it. A few minutes later, Lawrence and New Law are seen driving the truck by Ki and Shane from atop the Napalm tower. Driving at full speed towards the tower they scream in unison, "No escape, Ki!" They grip each other's hand and scream wordlessly in determination. While driving and gripping hands, they look at each other during an impromptu arm wrestling match fueled by their mutual desire to be the better Law. During this they do not notice the ramp made of debris ahead of them, and they hit it at full speed. The truck flips onto its side and rolls a few times before coming to a stop, upright, at the base of the tower. A moment later the truck explodes, removing both of them from the game. Following Napalm's defeat by VGHS, real-life New Law is standing behind Ashley and Shane when their mother appears. He is silent while she scolds his bosses for wasting so much money on the now-useless marketing campaign for their new N64. She tears up their Mega-Mall contract, removing Napalm as the owner of VGHS. Ashley and Shane throw a tantrum. Following their departure, New Law is speechless and embarrassed by his bosses' immature display. He offers the VGHS victors a weak thumbs-up for winning and departs. Lawrence - now having symbolically reclaimed his place as The Law - spots New Law walking away and catches up to him. The Law reluctantly compliments New Law's skill in fragging noobs. New Law reluctantly agrees that they are basically perfect equals. Because of this fact, The Law invites New Law to get a root beer with him, and New Law accepts. The Law informs New Law that his motorcycle only has one seat, and he replies saying "I got a tiny butt." The Law replies that he knows about his tiny butt, but New Law says "don't make it weird." The Law apologizes, and together they walk away from VGHS' celebration. The New Law also apologizes for breaking Old Law's fingers back in Season 3, Episode 3. The Law accepts his apology, stating that he's left-handed. New Law exclaims that he's left-handed too. The two leave, bonding over their other shared traits. Trivia * In the final showdown New Law has two black desert eagles. * New Law is left-handed. * The writers have hinted at some form of attraction between the two Laws, since The Law and New Law are only capable of loving themselves and are basically the same person. * In the opening scene of Season 3 Episode 3 New Law is seen entering the room walking normally but leaves wearing roller skates. * If you pay attention to the scene where Law and New Law walk away, you can see a yellow N64 controller strung over Law's shoulder. This is the controller that Law said he would kill the new law with at the beginning of the episode. Category:Characters Category:Students